


Neo's Thanksgiving Time Stop Bird Stuffing

by vecnawrites



Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Rule 63, Time Stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Neopolitan decides its time to give thanks and stuff several birds full of a nice, creamy filling!
Relationships: Neopolitan/Blake Belladonna, Neopolitan/Cinder Fall, Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Glynda Goodwitch, Neopolitan/Jaune Arc, Neopolitan/Pyrrha Nikos, Neopolitan/Ruby Rose, Neopolitan/Velvet Scarlatina, Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942606
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Neo's Thanksgiving Time Stop Bird Stuffing

Neo woke, smirking as she realized what day it was. Thanksgiving, the universal 'Turkey Day'. The day one gave thanks for what they had, and what they might come into the following year. A whole lot of bunk like that. She certainly enjoyed the large meal that was shared, but what she enjoyed more was what she was about to do.

Getting out of her dorm bed, wearing only a tiny tank top that barely held back her plush breasts, nipples poking into the fabric and a tiny pair of bikini panties that struggled to contain her large cock and equally large balls, the tip peeking up over the band even soft, Neo stretched, her spine popping as she bent forward and back.

Finishing her morning stretches, she gazed about the room. Black was gone, probably off somewhere, Sustrai's bed was empty (she could hear the shower running), and Fall...her gaze sharpened as she saw the still sleeping black haired woman that was forcing her and Roman to work alongside her. A wicked smirk formed on her lips as she reached out and grabbed what she was going to be using for her 'fun' today, an innocuous remote and a bunch of 'turkey feather' paper crowns she had made in preparation for today.

Holding the remote in hand, she hit the button labeled **“Pause”** and grinned as the world stopped around her. Licking her lips she stripped naked, baring her body to the room, not that any would have the ability to see it until she restarted time…

Walking over to the sleeping Cinder, Neo yanked the blanket off and surveyed the woman who had pretty much put her and Roman in the worst position they had ever been, licking her lips as she saw that plump ass straining the crimson red panties she was wearing, a peaceful look on her face. Yanking them off (tossing them into her bag as a trophy of sorts for the day), she rubbed her hands over that wide pale ass, giving it a good _slap_ and squeeze, feeling the softness of the flesh. She thought to herself, before grabbing her scroll with a smirk. Why only have the mental memories? She could have great pictures to remind herself of this day.

Shifting Cinder so she was on her knees, Neo took her first picture of the day: A heart shaped rear spreading itself, revealing a darker pink circle and tight little slit underneath. She made sure to angle it so she caught the sleeping Cinder's face in the shot as well.

Setting her scroll on the bed, she grabbed a turkey feather crown and placed it on Cinder's head, before shifting herself so her cock lay between the plump cheeks of Cinder's rear. _Snap_. Another quick photo was taken, before Neo pressed the head of her cock against the tiny dark circle. Cinder was such a pain in her and Roman's asses, why not give her one? She grinned widely, before _shoving_ herself in.

Neo's eyes rolled back as tight heat surrounded her cock. _Gods_ , this was wonderful! _Why_ had she waited so long? Opening her eyes and looking down, she grinned at Cinder's peaceful face, wearing the childish feather crown, she remembered why.

Savoring the tightness of the ass wrapping around her cock for a single moment longer, Neo began to start pumping, not caring about being slow. She would savor it, but there were plenty more people she was going to give her 'thanks' to today.

_SlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlapSlap!_ Neo panted softly as she repeatedly slammed into the plump backside, using her hands to spank it as well, treating Cinder's ass like a pair of bongo drums. She fought a giggle as she imagined her reaction when she restarted time. Her breath caught as her balls clenched and she sighed in relief as her balls emptied themselves of their first load, spurting into Cinder's ass.

Neo stayed put, sighing as her balls flexed and relaxed repeatedly, before slowly pulling herself out of Cinder's ass, smirking at how red the wide cheeks were, and how much the formerly tight hole gaped now, filled to the brim with her cum. She quickly grabbed her scroll. _Snap_. Another good photo for her album.

After taking a breath, Neo licked her lips and hopped off the bed, grabbing her scroll, her life remote, and her bag of paper feather crowns. Giving one final glance at Cinder, Neo made her way to the bathroom to have fun with her next 'Playmate'.

Entering the humid are of the bathroom, Neo smirked widely, raising her scroll. _Snap_. The reason why? Emerald was already in the perfect position for her, bent over at the waist, due to reaching for a shampoo bottle that had obviously fallen to the floor, leaving that cocoa-skinned, peachy rear arched upwards in offering. Well, who was _she_ not to accept?

Setting her remote and scroll down on the sink, Neo grabbed one of the turkey feather crowns she had made (and Emerald's worn panties on the floor, which she stowed away in the bag as well) and stepping into the shower, placing it on the verdette's head.

Like with Cinder, Neo felt no need for foreplay or to ease her entry into her _other_ pain in the ass, simply _shoving_ herself into the tiny chocolate star and beginning to spank her wildly as she started to rapidly and harshly pump back and forth.

Loud _smacks, cracks,_ and intense panting filled the small bathroom as Neo slammed into the reddening rear before her, lamenting that she couldn't see that chocolate booty rippling from her intense thrusting. But, she knew from experience you couldn't have everything in life.

Continuing to pound the annoying 'thief's' (as if a _pickpocket_ had the right to call herself a proper thief) ass, Neo gasped as she came again, balls lurching upwards as she released another thick load into a willing ass.

Thrusting shallowly into Emerald's ass as she emptied herself, Neo sighed in relief, grabbing her scroll as she pulled out. _Snap._ Another good picture of a reddened ass, gaping and filled to the brim with cum joined her photo album.

She spanked that peachy rear one final time, giggling to herself as she thought about how things were going to go when she restarted time as she grabbed her things and headed out, a pair of crimson panties and bright green panties in the bag with her paper crowns.

Leaving her dorm with scroll, remote, and bag in hand, Neo walked naked down the halls of Beacon, wondering who the next person she would give her 'thanks' to would be.

Turning a hall, she stopped dead, hard cock twitching as she licked her lips. Before her were Glynda Goodwitch, blonde bombshell and the 'Sex Symbol of Beacon' (not that the uptight woman would _ever_ admit such a thing) and Velvet Scarletina, a timid rabbit faunus who she knew many desired in their beds (poor girl would likely be _mortified_ at the knowledge), talking to one another. Neo licked her lips. She knew who the next two she gave her 'thanks' to were.

Moving forward, Neo quickly, but enjoyably stripped the two naked, tossing their panties (an _adorably_ childish brown pair with orange carrots on it from Velvet, and a virginal white, lacy pair from Glynda) into her bad and placing paper crowns on their heads. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ Taking three pictures this time, one of them together, and both of them separately, Neo began her pleasurable work...although it was annoying having to move them so she could have her fun.

Deciding to switch it up from her last two, Neo pressed the tip of her cock against the soft lips of Glynda's pussy (holding her in a stand and carry position against the wall), and thrust upwards into her core.

Neo's eyes rolled back from the sheer _tightness_ that enveloped her flesh. Had this woman _ever_ been fucked in her life? Taking a deep breath, Neo began to move her hips forward and back, sawing into the wonderful pussy she was buried inside.

Burying her face into Glynda's large breasts (even larger than she thought, her bra and top had been compressing them a bit) Neo savored her scent, licking and nipping at the soft skin of her cleavage as she thrust in and out.

Too soon, Neo found herself cumming into Glynda's core, shivering as her balls released another large load into the blonde woman. Pulling back, she gently licked both of the woman's nipples, leaving them nice and wet, before pulling out and grabbing her scroll again. _Snap_. A nice photo of Glynda Goodwitch, most powerful woman in Beacon, pressed up against a wall, splayed open, pussy wide and filled with cum, joined her photo album.

Turning to Velvet, who she had positioned on her knees before her and gently pressed the tip of her cock against those plump lips. _Snap_. Slowly, Neo pressed herself in, shuddering as she felt the warmth of Velvet's tongue against the bottom of her shaft. _Snap_. Finally, she bottomed out, hips pressed against Velvet's lips, tip and first few inches of her cock inside a tight throat. _Snap._ Another three pictures added to her album.

Slowly rocking her hips, Neo decided to savor this, the warm tongue rubbing her bottom of her cock sending shivers up her spine. Reaching down, she gently threaded her fingers through long brown hair, rubbing the base of the large bunny ears. She had heard that some Faunus had extremely sensitive extra parts, and hoped it was true; the type of pleasure she was receiving from the bunny's mouth deserved a reward.

Sadly, all too soon, Neo's toes curled up as her balls clenched and she began to empty her balls into the brunette bunny's belly, pulling back near the end and filling Velvet's mouth with her creamy offering.

After her orgasm finished and Neo pulled her cock out, she smiled at the vision Velvet made. _Snap_. Another picture of the bunny, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, mouth filled with cum, joined her photo album.

Swiftly and carefully redressing the pair and readjusting them to as close to their original positions as they were, Neo was on her way to 'thank' more girls.

Sighing happily as she continued through Beacon's halls, Neo wondered who she should thank next. There were so many options! She passed on most, though, as they either weren't her type, or she just had no interest, or they even had too many people surrounding them. She was leaving the crowns on them after all, and she knew for a fact that when time resumed that the feelings that had built during her 'thanking' would be unleashed all at once. Despite her usual nature, she didn't want to humiliate anyone.

Entering another room, a wicked smirk formed on her face. It seemed that the thorn in her and Roman's sides were spending time together. Perfect. Entering, she walked up and began to strip the four, slowly, methodically, four new pairs of panties (White with strawberries, surprisingly skimpy silk white bikini cut, black side tied, and yellow thong) joining the others in her bag. Paper crowns decorated four heads. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._ Five new photos were added to her album. A group photo, and individual shots.

She licked her lips. Who first? Thinking it over, she decided to just do it by initial, going for the leader, Ruby, first.

Grabbing the slightly taller young woman, Neo grinned, grabbing the toned legs of the crimson tipped brunette and lifting them, pressing them against her chest as Neo lay her on her back, putting her in a mating press.

Licking her lips as she rubbed the head of her cock along the tiny slit, she grinned, before _thrusting_ downwards, entering the childish leader fully, the head of her cock hitting the girl's cervix. Taking a deep breath, Neo started pumping her hips, hard and fast, staring into the surprisingly beautiful silver eyes.

She thrust hard and fast, not worried about if she came quickly, as she had three others to please, but she savored the soft insides of the girl who gave Roman such trouble. The tip of her cock kissed the Rose's cervix with every thrust, especially since her weight and the force drove Ruby's lower body down further with each thrust. Eventually, she stopped, a groan escaping her mouth as her balls emptied, the spray forcing itself into Little Red's womb, filling her up.

Pulling back, Neo sighed in satisfaction, before adjusting Ruby some more and using her rather surprising flexibility to almost fold her into a ball so her pussy was above her face. _Snap_. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of what Rose would think when she unpaused time.

Turning to the next member of RWBY, she grabbed Weiss and, sitting down on the table, brought the girl's face to her cum-slick cock, and _shoved_ her mouth down on it, until she was buried in the confines of the Schnee's throat.

Immediately she set a brutal pace, remembering the sneering comments she made to her when she thought she couldn't hear, over 'being too good to speak to others'...seemingly being unable to tell she _couldn't_.

So, gripping the ponytail harshly, she roughly pounded into the throat of the heiress, her balls bouncing against her face as Schnee came down on her lap. Too soon, she felt herself clenching, and pulling her down against her lap, she let go, releasing streams of cum into Weiss' belly, filling it enough to bloat it a bit.

Pulling her off with a happy sigh after her orgasm finished, Neo raised her scroll. _Snap_. A picture of a slightly pudgy, naked Weiss Schnee wearing a feather crown on her head was added to her album. Setting the Schnee aside, she looked to the remaining two members of RWBY.

Moving forward, Neo grabbed Blake Belladonna, the big bootied member of the team, and bent her over the table, making her smile as the large bubble butt was arched upwards in offering. _Snap_. Neo licked her lips. It was even bigger than Cinder's or Emerald's! She was _so_ going to enjoy this. Spreading the cheeks, Neo spit onto the tiny pink pucker before pressing her cock's tip against it, slowly but steadily forcing herself in.

Sighing in pleasure, Neo began to thrust, slower than in Weiss, faster than in Ruby, spanking those massive cheeks as she enjoyed pumping in that criminally tight rear end. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue poked out of her mouth as she felt her balls churning again. Gods, this girl's ass was _perfection!_

She inhaled sharply, before a giggle erupted from her chest as she suddenly yanked herself out and began to saw herself between those massive half moons, toes curling as her sack pulled up and she began squirting and spraying her cum all over that bountiful backside, coating it in a thick glaze. Neo grabbed her scroll. _Snap_.

Leaving the 'Bellabooty' behind, Neo trotted over to the last member of Team RWBY; the stacked member known as Yang Xiao Long. Putting the girl on the table, she smirked as she hopped on top of her, straddling her torso and placing her dick between the tits that practically _every_ straight male and female-loving futa desired. _Snap_. A lovely picture of a paper feather crowned Yang's smiling face and bare tits, her cock between them, joined her photo album for later enjoyment.

Setting her scroll to the side, Neo cupped the large breasts of the blonde and pressed them against her cock, making her shiver from delight at the pillowy softness that wrapped around her stiff flesh.

She began to thrust, slowly at first in an attempt to savor it, but just as quickly she began to rapidly slam herself through the delicious cleavage, her bright pink tip almost touching that smiling mouth as her hips hit underboob.

Feeling herself getting closer to her end as she picked up speed, Neo smirked wicked as she knew what she was going to do. Reaching her end, she hummed loudly and started cumming wildly, spraying Yang's face...and her long, luscious blond hair...in her cum, coating both in a thick white sticky mask. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._ Grabbing her scroll, Neo managed to take several photos through her orgasm, as the shots of her hot cum splattered over her face and hair. A shaky smirk covered her face as she wondered how cocky the girl would be when she was unpaused and cum covered.

Sighing in relief, Neo stood and collected her things, reaching down and cupping her balls, weighing them. They were _much_ lighter than they had been before she had started with Cinder several hours ago, but she was certain she had at least two loads left in her.

Leaving the room and closing the door behind her, Neo continued on her naked walk through Beacon, looking for a few more girls to give her 'thanks' too. Passing through a door, she froze, hard cock twitching as she saw the scene before her.

Before her were a girl she actually had some deep attraction to, Joan Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who was thirsty as hell for her. Both were rather close, and while she could tell it was innocent (Nikos still hadn't managed to get the ovaries to tell Joan she liked her), it looked erotic, the pair being almost entwined as they sat on the floor, reading books together.

Licking her lips, Neo closed the door, not that it mattered. She had found her last two people to give 'thanks' to.

Making her way over, she gently began to strip the pair naked, licking her lips as more flesh was revealed...before her jaw dropped as she saw not one, but _two_ large surprises. One: Joan had utterly _massive_ tits, larger than Neo's own head, hidden underneath a binder, capped with some of the most naturally stiff nipples she had ever seen. She had spent several minutes hefting and examining them from every angle, trying to find any hint of surgery or alterations. Finding none, she realized she hit the jackpot.

Switching to Pyrrha, her breasts were sizable, larger than Xiao Long's at any rate (she could imagine the blonde seething, since she prided herself on her chest), but even Goodwitch didn't compare to Joan's massive mammaries...however, pulling the panties off revealed a new surprise: she had a cock. A hard, sizable one, comparable to her own size. Guess she was thirstier than she thought for Joan, Neo thought, being hard as she was just _sitting_ next to the beautiful blonde.

Placing the panties in her bag (An innocent (no surprise there) white pair from Joan, and a red pair of Futa Concealment Panties from Nikos), Neo placed her last two crowns on their heads and grabbed her scroll. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ Three lovely pictures of the two were now in her album.

Deciding to switch things up a bit, Neo decided to take her time and have some fun here, doing something she hadn't done for any of the others so far. Spreading Joan's legs, Neo leaned forwards and began to lick and tongue the blonde's pussy.

A gasp left Neo's lips as Joan's sweetness covered her tongue, her cock throbbing and releasing a blob of pre on the ground between her knees.

Ignoring that, she began to ravenously lick, devouring Joan's pussy, the taste driving her wild. Neo knew she was in trouble, she was going to want this more than just today. But she could worry about that later, she thought, continuing to devour Joan's pussy until she couldn't take it anymore, pulling back and stroking her cock several times, slickening it with her pre.

Sitting upright, Neo scooted between silken thighs and rested her tip against the criminally soft lower lips. Looking at Pyrrha, she decided to be kind, and captured her lips, pressing her tongue still carrying Joan's taste against her own, leaving Joan's taste in her mouth as she eased herself into Joan's body, moaning as she did so.

Before she began to move, Neo _truly_ thought about it. She only had about two loads left in her balls, by her estimation. Did she _really_ want Pyrrha to be last? Glancing between them, Neo slowly pulled out, taking deep breaths to keep herself calm and not waste her load outside a body.

Finally calm, she looked at Pyrrha with a small smirk, grabbing her by the hips and turning her to face Joan, spreading her cheeks, revealing the crinkled star between. Leaning down, she spit on the small depression of skin before pressing the head of her cock against it and pressing inwards, sighing as she sank into the Mistrali Champion's tight ass.

Gripping her hips, Neo began to pump in and out of the red haired Champion's ass, grinding into the girls prostate and sighing as the tight warmth wrapped around her cock. Moving her hands up she cupped her tits, palming them gently, rubbing and squeezing them as she started to slam into Nikos' plump rear, her balls slamming into the just as large sack hanging between the redhead's legs.

Too soon, Neo's eyes rolled back as she came, hosing the inside of Pyrrha's ass with thick blasts of her seed, making her take deep breaths as she slowly pulled out, knowing that she only had one final go in her. Glancing at the smiling Joan, whose legs were still spread wide open.

Moving quickly over, Neo slipped back into that wonderful pussy, grabbing and playing with those massive breasts as she began to rock her hips, pressing the breasts together, dropping her head down and managing to capture both nipples into her mouth, letting her tongue slide and twist over both of them at once.

Neo pumped slowly, the slowest she had today, playing with those massive breasts as much as she could, determined to get her fun in. Pulling back, Joan's nipples fell from her mouth with a loud _pop_ , and Neo tilted her head up and claimed Joan's lips, tangling her tongue with the blonde's as she picked up speed, getting closer and closer to her precipice of pleasure.

Neo squealed as her balls emptied themselves of their final load of the day, spraying the inside of Joan's core and draining into her womb. Neo rocked her hips back and forth, giving the lovely blonde everything she had left, before simply cuddling with the blonde, using her large breasts as pillows as she relaxed, allowing her cock to soften inside of Joan's filled pussy.

Slowly, she pulled out, huffing a small laugh at how her cock had shrunk and now hung limply between her thighs. Looking at the two, she knew that there was a problem. The Futa Concealment Panties that she had... _acquired_...from Pyrrha were what kept her erection from being seen. Not to mention, after the hard fucking she had given her, she was sure to cum, and being a futa, it would be plentiful...so where would she do it?

Glancing between them, Neo smiled wickedly before beginning work, grabbing Pyrrha and beginning to shift her so she was over a cum dripping Joan, and slipping her cock into that wonderful pussy, pressing down until they were hip to hip, then pressing their chests together and looping Joan's arms around her partner's, making her hands clutch the redhead's muscular ass. Job done, she raised her scroll once more. _Snap!_ A final picture of the two, naked and entwined, joined her photo album.

Gathering her things, Neo sadly left the pair, even though she wished she could stay to see their reactions when time resumed. But, she at least had the pictures and the memories.

Heading down the hallway, passing the room with RWBY still in their position, down the hallway, passing Velvet and Goodwitch, then heading back to her dorm room, smirking at Cinder's gaping, reddened ass before walking over to her bed, putting her panty collection up, dressing back in her sleep clothes, then restarting time, a wide grin forming on her face as Cinder _screeched_ and flipped off the bed, as well as an answering scream coming from the shower.

Across Beacon, the women that Neo had 'thanked' all had very interesting reactions. Glynda Goodwitch shuddered and moaned loudly, nearly falling to her knees, nipples poking through her shirt prominently, the only reason the cum streaming down her inner thighs and legs wasn't seen was due to her long skirt.

Velvet squeaked, one hand going to her belly, rubbing it, and the other covering her mouth as she reflexively swallowed, leaving her mouth coated with a sticky, sweet residue. What had happened?

“ _AHHHHH!!!”_ were the collective cries of Team RWBY. Weiss gagged and clutched at her throat, which was spasming, Ruby squeaking as thick white liquid splashed down on top of her face, Blake moaning as she shuddered in orgasm from the feeling and warmth in her ass, and Yang in rage as her face and more importantly, _her hair,_ was covered in a thick white mess.

“ _AHHHH!!!OOOHHHH!”_ both Pyrrha and Joan screamed out in ecstasy as they both came hard, any thoughts of how they were naked and intertwined, Pyrrha's hard cock inside Joan's pussy spurting out stream after stream of hot thick cum into her, far from their mind.

Slumping to the floor, Pyrrha sobbed with pleasure as she emptied her swollen balls into the girl she loved, not even noticing the cum leaking from her rear every time her glutes flexed. _“I love you, Joan!”_ she babbled, kissing her fiercely.

Joan, for her part, didn't know how this came to be, with them both naked, Pyrrha inside her and both of them cumming hard, but she _did_ notice Pyrrha scream out that she loved her, before capturing her lips. She decided to worry about thinking later as she continued to cum, her walls wrapping and flexing around Pyrrha's throbbing shaft.

As Neo stared at the trembling Cinder on the floor, she smirked, looking at her little remote and wondering what sort of mischief she could get to for the Christmas month...


End file.
